A Lover's Bite
by StarGleekBelle
Summary: When Kurt falls into the grasp of Vampire!Blaine, he must face the dangers that comes with binding his soul to a man who's been running away from his maker for centuries. Blaine never wanted Kurt to deal with the mess he left behind but when they are found, they must fight against all odds to be together. It's kill or be killed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Anyone remember this fic? For those new readers, I wrote this a really long time ago and then removed it from ff once I completed it with the intention of rewriting bits and pieces of it. I never finished the rewrite though and ended up taking it down as well. But I always get requests for this old one so I've decided to edit it and repost. It's mostly the same exact fic with a few minor changes. I will be updating as I edit. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

Blaine Anderson was many things. He was charming and talented. He was brilliant and sinfully attractive. He was loyal to those who deserved it and he was head-strong. He was also lonely and empty. He was broken and lost. He was cursed. Over 500 years ago, Blaine, along with several others across Europe and Asia, were taken from their homes in the dead of night to fulfill a darker purpose. They were taken, turned, and became _his_ with no consent in the matter.

They were thrown together into a dungeon, in what is modern day Ohio, and left alone to fend for themselves. Their maker let them fight over the limited human blood in the cell, knowing full well that most of them would die. He only wanted the strongest of the bunch, the best. Hewanted the ones that would help him on his way to world domination. Those who survived created an unlikely companionship that lasted throughout the years. That is until he betrayed Blaine's heart, forcing Blaine to run away and lose the only people he trusted.

* * *

When Burt and Carole told Kurt and Finn that they were going camping all summer as a way to bond before they graduated high school, their reactions were nothing short of predictable. Finn had been thrilled to stay in a cabin for three months. He loved the outdoors and he couldn't wait to 'rough it'. Kurt on the other hand, threw his best bitch fit to date. He hated camping. He hated the bugs and the wilderness. He hated staying out in the woods where serial killers were surely lurking. He yelled and begged them not to force him to go but to no avail. Two days after school let out, the newly formed Hummel/Hudson family were on the road towards an adventure Kurt had never expected.

"Come on, Kurt! This is going to be awesome! A whole summer being one with nature! You can't seriously not love it out here, can you?" Finn had been trying to convince Kurt of how much fun camping would be for weeks but Kurt was not having it.

"Finn, does it _look_ like I love it out here? Hmm? No, because I don't! Just go away!" Kurt snapped back at him.

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes. "Burt, he still won't get out of the car," he called out to Kurt's dad.

Burt walked towards the car and opened Kurt's door. "Ok, out. Come on," he said firmly. "We are here whether you like it or not and you are not allowed to stay in the car. So let's go, out."

Kurt huffed in annoyance and finally got out of the car. "Fine. But I am not helping you guys unload anything. I'm going for a walk."

Burt began to protest but Carole stopped him. "Let him go. He can't really go anywhere else. Let him cool off for a little bit. He'll be back," she said with a soft smile. Burt reluctantly agreed and continued to unpack the car.

* * *

Kurt followed the trail for about twenty minutes before deciding to turn around. He didn't want to go too much further for fear of getting lost. He doubled back and slowly made his way to the cabin, not wanting to give in to the fact that they really were there. As he walked back, he noticed a smaller trail that led deeper into the woods. The trail looked mysterious, dangerous even, but against his better judgment, he decided to follow it. He walked down the winding path cautiously, unsure of what he would find.

When he made it down, his breath was taken away by the sight in front of him. Not but a few feet away was a beautiful lake with a waterfall. What caught his eye, however, was the gorgeous man who was waist deep in the water. Kurt's eyes subconsciously trailed down Blaine's chiseled body, an instant arousal coursing through his veins. When Kurt's eyes landed on Blaine's, he was sure his heart stopped. Blaine's eyes were a brilliant shade of golden hazel, the slight green in his eyes sparkling like emeralds. Kurt was positive that he'd never seen a more beautiful man than the one standing in the secluded lake.

Blaine was in a sort of trance when his eyes landed on Kurt. The beauty and innocence that radiated off Kurt was enough to make Blaine's brainwaves short circuit. Kurt's flawless porcelain skin seemed to glow, his cerulean eyes seemed to penetrate through his hard exterior. For a moment, Blaine felt vulnerable. It had been centuries since he'd felt any kind of vulnerability. It was a feeling he barely recognized and it was one he didn't want. One he no longer used or needed.

"Kurt? Where are you? Your dad's going to freak out if you get lost on the first day! Kurt?!" Finn called out from the distance.

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine and called out to his step-brother. "I'm fine, Finn. I'll be right there." When Kurt turned back around, Blaine was gone. Kurt stood there shell shocked for a few minutes before finally making his way back up the trail.

Blaine watched Kurt from the top of the trees as he walked back up the trail, curiosity and arousal fueling him. Whatever emotions he felt when he first saw Kurt were gone and had been replaced with the desire to claim. As a vampire, Blaine was accustomed to getting what he wanted. He was used to charming his way into any man's bed, no matter their sexual orientation. He was used to having multiple partners in a night to fulfill the yearning to be connected. The problem, however, was the fact that shortly after his lust driven escapades, the black hole that took place of his heart grew bigger, deeper. That didn't stop him from continuing his search for a real connection. He would never admit it to himself, but he longed for that one human soul that would make him whole again.

When a vampire falls in love with a human, it's forever. Many vampires think that they lose their souls once they've been turned and only a human can bring it back. For 300 years, Blaine moved from man to man and not once had he fallen in love. He only fell deeper into loneliness and his hatred for the man who turned him grew tenfold with each passing day. He quit believing that he would find the human that would complete him. He quit believing that there was even such a thing. Despite the fact that the two best friends who escaped with him found love, he stopped trying to feel whole and accepted the fact that he would forever be cursed.

It had been years since he allowed his lust to take over but there was something about Kurt that drew him in. He couldn't tell if it was the fact that for the briefest of moments, he felt vulnerable, or if was the fact that Kurt was breathtakingly sexy. It didn't matter though. He needed to find out more about Kurt. He needed to mark Kurt's perfectly pale body. He knew he'd fall deeper into tortured abyss of his heart if he gave in but he didn't care. One way or another, he'd make Kurt his, even if only for a moment.

* * *

Later that evening, Kurt was sitting by the window of his and Finn's room. He had convinced himself that he imagined seeing the young man in the river. There was no way that anyone could be there one second and gone the next, so it had to have been his imagination. That didn't mean that his mind didn't wander. He tried not to think about it but couldn't help it. The more he daydreamed of the non-existent young man, the more difficult it became to control his growing erection. He tried to shake the daydream away and looked out the window, hoping for a distraction. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the man leaning up against a tree, watching him. Kurt didn't move, he couldn't move. He just sat and stared. He was pretty sure he saw the mysterious man smirking at him, but it was too dark to tell.

"Hey Kurt, the shower's free," Finn said, making Kurt jump in his seat. "Dude, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok. I was just zoned out so you caught me off guard," Kurt said a bit shakily. Finn raised his brow with curiosity but shrugged it off. When Kurt looked back out the window, Blaine was gone.

* * *

Kurt dreamt of the hazel eyed, gorgeous stranger that night.

_He was sitting on a rock by the river, looking off into the distance. He hadn't heard the stranger walk up behind him, but he did feel the stranger's hot breath on his neck. Kurt tilted his head to the side, giving the curly haired man a better view of his neck. The man started sucking on Kurt's neck, making Kurt moan. Kurt turned to look at him, but he was gone. He then felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and the man slowly sucked on Kurt's earlobe. He began grinding his erection against Kurt's ass. Kurt let out another moan and arched his back, prompting the man to grind harder against his ass. Kurt turned around and once again he was alone. The man snuck up behind Kurt. He grabbed Kurt by the hips and nuzzled his head in the crook ok Kurt's neck. Kurt instinctively tilted his head, letting the man get a full view. The man bit down on Kurt's neck and pressed himself hard against Kurt's ass. Kurt let out a moan of pleasure and pain._

Kurt shot up from his bed breathing heavily. He looked around to see that he was in the cabin and not by the river. He touched his neck where the man had bitten him is his dream to find nothing but his smooth skin. He looked over to Finn's bed and was relived to find Finn sound asleep. It was still dark outside but Kurt could tell that it was early morning. He let out a shaky breath and laid back down.

"It was just a dream," he muttered, closing his eyes in hopes of falling back asleep. "Only a dream."

About fifty feet away, Blaine stood against a tree watching Kurt through the window. One of the tricks he developed over the years was that he was able to penetrate through a human's mind and place whatever thought he wanted, but it could only be done if the human's mind was open to it. Blaine wasn't surprised by how easily it was to sneak into Kurt's mind. Kurt had already been thinking about him so all Blaine had to do was set the scene.

Blaine waited until Kurt was asleep again to set a new scene. He smirked devilishly at the hushed whimpers that escaped Kurt's parted lips. He couldn't wait to break in his new porcelain doll.

* * *

The next day, Kurt woke up in a daze. He ate his breakfast quietly and when his father asked him what was wrong, he grunted in response. Burt assumed it was because Kurt was still moping about being there and decided to leave him alone. After breakfast, Kurt changed into his swim trunk and went for a swim at the secluded lake he found, but only because the lake was clear and the waterfall was beautiful. At least that's what he told himself.

He didn't know what he expected to find when he got there, but was disappointed to see that the stranger wasn't there. He looked around and had the uneasy feeling that he was being watched.

Blaine watched Kurt as he took off his shirt and slip into the water. He bit his lip at the beautiful young boy in front of him. He'd never seen such flawless milky skin and the thought of being able to mark it _his _made him release a small moan.

Kurt heard the moan and a rustling of leaves in the distance. "You can either keep staring like a pervert or you can come join me. It's your choice," he called out, his voice even despite his racing heart. _Oh my God! What the hell am I doing?_ He thought to himself. _This is a bad, bad idea._

Blaine grinned with amusement. _Is he seriously egging me on?_ _This is going to be too damn good. _Blaine came out from where he was hiding and stood a few feet away from the river.

"I'm not being a pervert if you like it," Blaine said in a low, sultry voice.

Kurt froze at the sound of the man's voice. He could feel the blush on his cheeks, making its way down his body. "And exactly what makes you think that I like it?" He quipped. Kurt shivered at the sound of the man's dark chuckle.

"I believe your body is giving you away," Blaine said simply.

Kurt slowly turned around, half expecting the man to be gone. He let out a gasp of surprise when he saw the man still standing there, watching him intently.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine said with a seductive smile.

"Kurt," Kurt replied breathlessly. Blaine started to undress, not once taking his eyes away from Kurt. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine chuckled again. "I'm coming to join you. It's what you want, isn't it?"

Kurt didn't answer. He was frozen in place, his eyes lingering on Blaine's chest. Kurt was positive that he'd never seen anything sexier than the chiseled, slightly hairy chest in front of him.

"Like what you see?" Blaine asked with a knowing smirk. Kurt gulped but didn't answer.

Blaine walked into the water and stopped right in front of Kurt, their eyes locked. The lake itself was only about four feet deep. Blaine slowly backed Kurt to the end of the lake, walking past the waterfall and stopping at the rock wall, not once breaking eye contact. He pressed his erection against Kurt's and Kurt let out a small, involuntary moan, prompting Blaine to do it again.

"Wha…what are you going to do to me?" Kurt asked, accepting the fact that Blaine was probably going to have his way with him. _I'm losing my mind. This isn't happening._

"Anything I want," Blaine replied seductively before attaching his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt lost all ability to think the instant Blaine kissed him. He instinctively brought his arms up and rested his hands on Blaine's chest. The kiss was rough, dominating, and nothing at all like the kiss Karofsky forced on him last year. He could feel every cell in his entire body erupting with pleasure and desire. He didn't know who Blaine was but in that moment he could care less.

Blaine lost himself in the kiss. He felt like he was chest was imploding. Never, in all his years as a vampire, had he felt such intensity from something as simple as a kiss. His skin felt like it was crawling. His senses were going crazy as he drowned in the scent that is Kurt. When his heart gave a violent tug, he ended the kiss abruptly. He looked at Kurt questionably for only a moment before leaning in to kiss him again. He kissed him softer the second time and the sudden warmth in his chest made him dizzy.

"I have to go," Blaine said as they parted. Before Kurt could respond, Blaine was gone.

Kurt leaned against rock wall, breathing as though he'd just run a marathon. Nothing in his wildest dreams could've prepared him for the intensity of what he'd just experienced. It took his brain a moment to catch up and when it did, Kurt couldn't control the sudden panic he felt. _What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello new readers of this fic. I hope you enjoy the ride. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

Blaine burst through the door of the house he was renting with David, Wes, Julia, and Sandra, unable to control himself. His senses and his emotions started running amok after the kiss he shared with Kurt. His ears were ringing all the while tuning into every noise around him. His vision wouldn't focus on anything properly no matter how hard he tried. His taste buds felt as though they had been electrocuted. His chest was exploding with emotions he hadn't felt in centuries and his head was throbbing as though someone took a jackhammer to it. He could just barely stand the pain and everything felt raw, new.

He stumbled over to the fridge where they stored the blood bags, practically ripping the door of its hinges in attempts to open it. He grabbed one of the bags, ripped it open with his teeth, and drank in desperation. He drank blood bag after blood bag, not realizing just how many he had taken until he saw the pile at his feet. While his senses had calmed down, thanks to the blood, his emotions were still ripping through him. He felt every emotion possible coursing through his veins as it broke through the walls of his heart. He could only guess what it all meant and he was at a loss on how to handle it all.

David heard the commotion from his and Julia's bedroom and walked over to the kitchen to see what was going on. He was shocked to see his best friend kneeling on the floor surrounded by empty blood bags.

"Dude, what the fuck?" David asked bemused. Blaine dropped the bag he had in his hands, stood up, and walked past David without a word. He walked over to the bathroom sink, turned the water on, and stuck his head underneath the faucet to let the water soak his head. "Seriously, Blaine. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Blaine moved his head out from underneath the sink and looked at David through the mirror. "I think I found him," He said with a pained laugh. It took David a moment to understand what Blaine meant and when it clicked, his jaw dropped and eyes widened in utter shock. "Don't look at me like that! I'm being fucking serious! I kissed him and it felt like my entire _everything_ fucking exploded!"

"Holy shit!" David exclaimed. "Wes! Get down here!"

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and splashed some water on his face before turning off the faucet. He turned around, leaned against the sink, and took slow, deep breaths to center himself. Could it be true? Did he really find his soul in Kurt? Was the young high school boy really the one that was meant to bring him back to life after centuries of being dead? The mere thought of Kurt made Blaine's chest explode all over again. He placed his hand over his heart and for the first time in 500 years, he could feel his heartbeat.

"What's going on?" Wes asked as he approached them. David glanced at him for only a moment before turning his gaze back on Blaine. Wes followed his gaze and saw that Blaine was holding his chest and smiling to himself. It was the first time he'd seen Blaine truly smile since they'd escaped. "Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at his two best friends and laughed jovially. "I can feel my heartbeat. I can actually feel my fucking heartbeat!"

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" Wes asked David in shock. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Blaine continued to laugh and nodded. "Dude!" Wes yelled excitedly.

"I know right!" David exclaimed.

"He's perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect! I couldn't have made him any more perfect if I tried!" Blaine said more to himself. As his emotions started to settle, he couldn't help but feel giddy. He finally understood why David and Wes kept telling him to have hope. Feeling his heart again, knowing that Kurt was meant to be his for all of eternity made him feel invincible. It made him feel whole.

"So, what's he like?" Wes asked him.

"Yeah, man. Tell us all about this perfect guy that's turning you into a lovesick puppy," David teased.

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair again and shook off the access water as he walked out of the bathroom. "Well, his name is Kurt. He's 17, maybe 18. He has _beautiful_, flawless porcelain skin and he has these _eyes_ that shine like stars! His ass is a gift from God himself, I swear! And his voice, _fuck_! That voice should be illegal! It's high and breathy and just, _ugh_! I can't wait to hear him moan! I can't wait to mark him! I can't wait to have writhing beneath me!" Blaine knew he was rambling but he didn't care.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this happy before," Wes said to David.

"Our little Blainers is all growed up," David replied in baby voice.

"He's just such a big boy now. I think I'm going to cry," Wes covered his mouth with one hand and fanned himself with the other as if to dry the tears.

"It's ok, Wesley," David cooed. "We have to let him go sometime."

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Wes said brokenly. "Just because he's wearing big boy pants doesn't mean that he's not my baby anymore," Wes let out an obnoxiously loud wail and David pulled him for a hug, pretending to console him.

Blaine glared at his two best friends and shook his head. "You two are ridiculous."

"You love us," Wes said confidently.

"Not as much as he loves _Kurt_," David teased.

"Oh Kurt, your eyes _shine like stars,_" Wes said dramatically.

"Oh Kurt, your skin is _flawless_," David added.

"Oh Kurt, I love you _so_ much! Have my babies!" Wes nearly shouted.

"Have my babies!" David repeated. The two vampires fell into a fit of laughter and Blaine continued to glare at them.

"Har, har, har. Very fucking funny," Blaine said rolling his eyes. "You two clowns can get the hell away from me now."

"Come on, Blaine. You can't blame us for pointing out your already undying love for this boy," David said with a flourish.

"He's right. It's not our fault that you turned into an adorable puppy just from talking about him," Wes said.

"I cannot wait to meet this Kurt!" David said excitedly.

"Yeah! When are you bringing him over?" Wes asked.

"When you stop acting like dumbasses. So basically…never," Blaine smirked.

"Awe, Blaine. You wound me," David said with a pout, making Blaine scoff in response.

Wes snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Seriously, though. When do we get to meet him?" He asked.

"I don't know. Later?" Blaine shrugged dismissively.

"You just don't want to share," David said crossing his arms.

"You're right. I don't," Blaine confirmed. "Now go away. I need to shower."

"_Awe_, he's going to primp for his Kurtiekins," David said in a baby voice.

"I think I'm going to cry again," Wes pouted. Blaine rolled his eyes as he walked past his best friends and headed up the stairs.

"Yo! What about these bags? Are you just going to leave them there?" David called out.

"Thanks for volunteering to clean them up," Blaine called back, laughing loudly at David's protest.

David waited until he could hear the shower running to bring _him_ up to Wes. "When do you think we should mention Jeremiah?" he asked worriedly.

"Let Blaine have his happiness for now," Wes answered. "He'll have to tell Kurt everything eventually, but for now, let him enjoy having his soul back," David nodded in agreement before walking over to the kitchen to clean up Blaine's mess.

* * *

Kurt was quiet when he reached the cabin. He walked past his family and into his room, not saying anything to them. He fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Kurt?" Finn called out from the other side of the other. When Kurt didn't respond, Finn opened it slowly. "Kurt? Your dad wanted me to check in on you."

"I'm fine, Finn," Kurt sighed, still staring at the ceiling. Finn stood there awkwardly, unsure if he should try talking to Kurt again. "Anything else?" he asked, glancing at his step-brother with annoyance.

"Not really. Just um…do you like, want to go fishing or something?" Finn asked hopefully.

"No." Kurt replied flatly.

Finn stood there only for a few seconds longer before closing the door. Kurt laid in bed for the next few hours, only coming out for lunch and the to use the restroom. His family figured that he was still sulking so they left him alone. The truth was that he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. His head couldn't wrap itself around what happened. One part of him felt relieved that Blaine left so abruptly and another felt angry for being left behind. But mostly he was confused. What had he been thinking, allowing himself to fall into the arms of a complete stranger? And why did he feel so lost?

As the evening rolled in, Kurt forced himself out of bed. He couldn't waste the rest of his day away. If he stayed in bed he was going to go stir crazy. He thought about going back to the secluded lake and searching for Blaine, but when he turned to look out the window, his heart dropped. Finn and Blaine seemed to be having an intense discussion and with the subtlest of glances, Kurt knew that Blaine was aware he was watching them. Anger suddenly coursed through him and he quickly headed outside.

* * *

"Dude, you are crazy! The Buckeyes totally got this year in the bag!" Finn exclaimed.

"But they so _don't_," Blaine assured him. "They would've_ if_ they didn't have Patricks."

"Yeah _but _they have Allen and Allen is a beast!" Finn argued.

"So what if he is?" Blaine scoffed. "They still have Patricks and he is going to ruin that team, I guarantee it."

"No way, man," Finn said shaking his head. "Coach O'Malley will never let that happen."

"He already did by putting Patricks on the team," Blaine quipped.

"Yeah but-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurt interrupted as he walked over to them. Blaine stuck his hands into his pocket and smiled smugly at Kurt while Finn looked confused.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said cautiously, bemused as to why Kurt had his bitch face on. "This is-"

"I know who he is," Kurt snapped.

"…ok…" Finn glanced back at Blaine and saw that he staring at Kurt intently. "Am I missing something here?"

"Go start the grill for my dad, Finn. Blaine and I need to have a chat," Kurt replied firmly, his eyes locked with Blaine's.

"Good luck, dude," Finn muttered to Blaine and walked off.

Blaine took a step towards Kurt, his gaze turning predatorily. "Miss me?" he asked in a low seductive voice.

Kurt scoffed and looked away from Blaine's gaze, ignoring the way his body wanted to step closer. "No."

"No?" Blaine questioned with smirk.

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine again, his heartbeat racing when he noticed the difference in color. Not but a few seconds prior, Blaine's eyes were a golden hazel, but now they were deep red. He was oddly turned on by the intense, almost dangerous gaze Blaine was sending him. Determined not to let Blaine know how he was affecting him, Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and jutted his hip out.

"No," Kurt confirmed with as much force as he could muster.

Blaine smiled wickedly at Kurt and shrugged before walking backwards towards the trees. Kurt stood his ground and watched Blaine walk away, refusing to let Blaine win their stare off. The further Blaine got, the stronger the urge to follow became. When Blaine disappeared into the trees, Kurt sighed in both relief and disappointed. He knew he should turn around and walk back to the cabin but instead he continued to stare in the direction Blaine walked towards. He glanced behind him and saw that his family was nowhere in sight. With an aggravated grunt, he quickly walked towards the trees.

The further he walked in, the slower his pace became. He could feel Blaine's gaze on him but he couldn't see Blaine anywhere. He continued walking in until he could no longer see the cabin. He glanced at his surroundings in search of Blaine but only saw trees. After a few minutes, he started to get nervous. _What am I doing? He's probably trying to lure me in so that he could kill me and I'm walking straight into his trap! _Another minute or so passed and Kurt's nerves got the better of him. He quickly turned around with the plan of running back to the cabin but instead ran straight into Blaine.

"I knew you missed me," Blaine said lowly, his eyes still the deep red that somehow added to his sex appeal. Before Kurt could respond, Blaine had him pinned against a tree. Blaine pressed himself up against Kurt and started to lightly suck the spot just underneath Kurt's ear.

It took Kurt a minute to process what was happening and when he did, he used all of his force to push Blaine off of him. "_What_ do you think you're doing?!" Kurt breathed out. Blaine quirked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to answer but stopped when Kurt continued talking. "I don't know who you think you are but you can't just start kissing me whenever the hell you want! First you _stalk_ me and now you can't keep your damn hands off me? Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you?!"

Blaine tilted his head slightly, a smile gracing his face as his eyes changed back to normal. "And another thing, what the hell happened earlier today? One second you're shoving your tongue down my throat, and then the next second you're gone! And what is up with your damn eyes?! They keep changing color and I'm pretty sure that's not normal!" Blaine's smile only widened and Kurt couldn't stop himself from smiling along. "_Why_ are you _smiling_? I'm bitching at you for being a damn weirdo and you just keep smiling! You really are a serial killer, aren't you?"

Blaine shook his head and chuckled before leaning closer to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I'm _smiling_, my love, because _you_ are fucking_ adorable_," Kurt scoffed and attempted to push Blaine back but Blaine stayed firmly in place. "As far as your other questions, meet me tonight at midnight and I'll answer them for you."

Blaine licked the shell of Kurt's ear and Kurt couldn't control the shiver of arousal that went down his spine. "My father has a shotgun. He'd kill us both if I snuck out."

"Your father's shotgun can't kill me, love," Blaine said with a dark chuckle. "And I would never let him harm you."

"Give me one good reason as to why I should even risk it," Kurt challenged.

"Because you want to," Blaine replied before attaching his lips to Kurt.

Kurt whined slightly in protest for only a second before giving into the kiss. His entire body felt like it was fire and he never wanted it to stop. While the kiss was demanding, it was also slow and tender. Blaine's tongue dominated his mouth and he couldn't find the will to make him stop. Images of them making love underneath the waterfall flooded his mind as Blaine's hand found its way to Kurt's ass. Blaine gave it a firm squeeze, earning him a needy moan from Kurt. Kurt stopped the kiss and pushed Blaine back just enough to look at him.

"Who _are_ you? _What_ are you?" Kurt whispered shakily.

Blaine's eyes shifted once again as more images entered Kurt's mind. This time, however, the images were of Blaine feeding from him. "Sneak out tonight and find out," Kurt didn't trust himself to speak so he simply nodded.

"Kurt?" Blaine and Kurt both turned at the sound of Finn's voice.

"You better go," Blaine said softly.

"Yeah, I should go," Kurt replied quietly. "Midnight?"

"Midnight," Blaine confirmed as he stepped away from Kurt.

Kurt pushed himself off the tree and slowly started making his way back to the cabin. When the cabin was in view, he turned around to see if Blaine was still there, expecting him not to be. To his surprise, however, Blaine was standing there watching him walk away. He waved goodbye at Blaine and Blaine waved back before zooming off. Kurt's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he tried to process what he just witnessed. He couldn't think too much on it though because Finn was suddenly at his side.

"Hey man, you ok?" Finn asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Kurt replied, shaking his head.

"Alright," Finn nodded, although he was unconvinced. "Where'd Blaine go?"

"Home," Kurt answered quickly. "He said he had to go home."

"Awe man, I was hoping he'd come hang out for a while. He seems pretty cool," Finn commented as they started walking back to the cabin. Kurt nodded in agreement but said nothing. "So like, is he your boyfriend now or something? Because I'm supposed to tell Burt if you're dating someone."

"He's not my boyfriend, Finn," Kurt answered. "And _don't_ tell my dad anything!"

"But if he's not your boyfriend then why does it matter if I tell Burt?" Finn questioned.

Kurt huffed in annoyance and grabbed Finn's arm to stop him from walking. "If you tell my dad then he's just going to get overprotective over nothing."

"But you like him, don't you?" Finn asked with a goofy grin.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe? Just…don't say anything, please. I want to get know him but I can't do that if Dad scares him away."

"I get that," Finn nodded. "I won't say anything then. Just as long as _you do_ if you start dating him."

"I will. Thanks, Finn," Kurt said in relief.

"No problem, dude. That's what brothers are for, right?" Finn asked, raising his fist up.

"Right," Kurt laughed and fist bumped Finn before heading back to the cabin.

* * *

Kurt spent the rest of evening with his family, acting like everything was normal even though his mind was reeling. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come up with a logical explanation as to why he felt such a powerful pull towards Blaine. Sure he was drop dead gorgeous, but he was a complete stranger. How could Kurt agree to meet Blaine in the middle of the night? He was smarter than this. And yet, the more he told himself that this was an awful idea, the more he wanted to sneak out. He tried convincing himself that Blaine was going to end up killing him but in his heart he knew that wasn't true. He wasn't sure _how_ he knew that but he truly believed that Blaine would protect him, not harm him.

At fifteen minutes till midnight, Kurt grabbed himself a flashlight and stealthily snuck out of the cabin. He quickly made his way to the secluded lake and hoped that Blaine was already there. He was freaking out enough as it was and the last thing he needed was for Blaine to sneak up on him. As he started walking down the narrow path, he slowed his pace and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he reached the end of the trail, he could see Blaine swimming in the water.

"I wasn't sure if you'd actually make it," Blaine commented as he made his way over to Kurt.

Kurt averted his eyes, not wanting to get caught staring at Blaine's beautifully sculpted chest. "I wasn't sure if I would either."

Blaine could tell that Kurt was nervous and couldn't help but find it endearing. "Come swim with me," He said softly.

"I didn't bring my swim trunks and I am _not_ about to go in with my boxers," Kurt said shaking his head.

"Who said anything about boxers?" Blaine asked seductively. "I'll have you know that I am completely nude," Kurt bit his lower lip and blushed at the thought of Blaine being naked but he still didn't move. "Come on, love. I don't bite…much," Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not here to go swimming. I'm here for answers. So talk," Kurt replied firmly.

"I'll answer whatever question you want_ if_ you get naked and get in the water," Blaine said with a smug grin. Kurt crossed his arms in discontent and stayed put. "I've been around a very long time, love. I'll gladly and patiently wait for you to get in here."

For the next few minutes, they had another stare off. While Kurt was glaring at Blaine in irritation, Blaine was looking at Kurt in amusement. Images of them having sex kept flashing through Kurt's mind and he finally conceded. He didn't bother to tell Blaine to look away while he undressed for two reasons. One, he didn't think that Blaine _would _look away, even if he begged him to, and two, despite how crazy it made him feel, he had already concluded that he was about to have sex for the first time. There was really no point in being shy so instead he stood proud and confident as he undressed.

Blaine watched with hungry eyes as Kurt slipped his boxers off. Kurt really was everything he could've hoped for in a soul mate and he was desperate to mark what was rightfully his. Kurt took the first few steps into the water tentatively, unsure of how cold it was. He was pleasantly surprised to find it to be rather warm and walked in all the way, stopping a foot or so away from Blaine.

"Talk," Kurt demanded.

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asked lowly as he closed the space between them.

"What are you?" Kurt asked quickly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and brought them flush together. "I'm a vampire," He answered before kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt bit back the moan that wanted to spill over from the brush of their cocks. He was having a hard time concentrating because of the way his body was reacting to Blaine's touch. He swallowed hard and pushed Blaine back slightly in attempts to get more answers.

"Prove it," Kurt breathed out. Blaine opened his mouth and bared his teeth at Kurt. "Holy shit!" Blaine chuckled at Kurt's reaction and slowly started to move them backwards.

"How old are you, Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I j-just turned 18," Kurt replied nervously. "H-how old are you?"

"I was 25 when I was turned," Blaine answered.

"What do you want with me?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine smiled softly and gave Kurt a gentle kiss before answering. "I want everything from you, love," Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion so Blaine continued. "When a human gets turned into a vampire, they lose their soul. A vampire can only get their soul back when they find the human that holds it."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked just as he and Blaine walked past the waterfall.

Blaine leaned back on the rock wall and brought Kurt with him so their bodies flush together again. "A vampire can only fall in love with one human, Kurt. We can only fall in love with the human that holds our soul."

"You mean like…soul mates?" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"Exactly," Blaine replied softly. "When we kissed yesterday, I felt like my fucking _everything_ exploded. In fact, my everything _did_ explode. That's why I ran off. I didn't know what was happening and I panicked," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it on his chest so that Kurt could feel his heartbeat. "I haven't felt my heart beat in 500 years and _you_, Kurt, you brought it back to life. You brought _me_ back to life."

"So…I'm your soul mate?" Kurt asked quietly.

"And I yours, love," Blaine replied.

"Is that why I'm not freaking out about this?" Kurt questioned seriously. "Because I should _totally_ be freaking out about this."

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "Yes, that's why you aren't freaking out. Deep down in your heart, you know you're meant to be mine."

"Ok then," Kurt said slowly, unsure of what he'd just gotten himself into. "What now?"

Blaine's hand traveled down Kurt's ass and squeezed roughly. "Now we bond," Blaine answered seductively. "That is, if you'll have me."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"For starters, we fuck," Blaine replied with a wicked grin and the flush on Kurt's face deepend. "And we'll need to feed off each other."

"What?!" Kurt screeched. "What do you mean, _we_?"

"For us to bond, you'd have to drink my blood. That's how it works," Blaine told him.

"But won't that turn me?" Kurt asked in a panic.

"No, and my drinking your blood won't turn you either. Only if you die with vampire blood in your system will you be turned. And trust me when I tell you that I'm not planning on turning you anytime soon," Blaine assured him.

"But you _are_ planning on turning me? Is that what you're saying?" Kurt asked, needing the clarification.

"One day, yes, but only when you're ready. I would never force this on you," Blaine replied.

"But doesn't that mean that I'll lose my soul too?" Kurt asked bemused.

"No," Blaine said shaking his head. "Only unbound humans lose their soul once they're turned."

Kurt looked for any sign of deceit in Blaine's eyes but only found sincerity. "So this it? You and me for all of eternity?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"This is it," Blaine confirmed gently. "You and me, for all of eternity."

Not wanting to prolong the inevitable, Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok."

Blaine smiled broadly at Kurt's acceptance and kissed him roughly. The time for talking was officially over with. Kurt still had a million questions he felt he needed to ask but for the time being, the information he had was enough. Blaine moved his arms around Kurt so that he could lift Kurt off the ground. Kurt gasped in surprise at the unexpected lift but didn't mind it. He placed his hands around Blaine's neck and intertwined his fingers in the wet curls. Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck and stopped at the pulse point.

"You ready?" Blaine asked him, his voice heavy with arousal. Kurt nodded quickly and braced himself for the bite.

Blaine kissed the spot delicately before piercing the skin. Kurt moaned at the sudden pain that shot through his neck but it quickly faded from pain to pleasure. As Blaine fed off Kurt, he moved one of his hands to Kurt's ass and started teasing the puckered hole. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine inserted a single digit. Blaine stopped drinking from Kurt and backed away just enough to look at Kurt's face.

"_You_, taste fucking incredible," Blaine said as he licked the blood that was dripping from his fangs. Kurt's only response was to moan louder.

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's as he inserted a second finger. Kurt moaned into the kiss, too aware of the taste of his blood to notice much else. The burning sensation from being stretched was masked by the pleasure and desire he felt. Going off pure instinct, Kurt bit down hard on Blaine's lower lip, breaking the skin. Blaine groaned in surprise as Kurt began to drink his blood and crooked his fingers to find that spot.

"ohmy-shit!" Kurt mewled when Blaine found it. Blaine couldn't help but laugh lightly and Kurt smacked his chest for it. "Don't laugh at-_oh my! Fuck_!" Blaine added a third finger, successfully cutting off Kurt's words. Between the adrenaline he felt from drinking Blaine's blood and the roughness of Blaine's ministrations, Kurt knew he wasn't going to last long. "Blaine, _please_."

"Please what, love?" Blaine asked as Kurt moaned desperately.

"I can't, I'm not, _shit_!" Kurt hated that he couldn't form a coherent sentence but really, who could blame him.

Blaine knew that he wouldn't last much longer either. The sounds Kurt was making were driving him close to the edge and he needed to feel Kurt around his length. In one swift motion, Blaine removed his fingers and inserted his leaking erection into Kurt. He pounded into Kurt a few times before slowing his movements significantly. They were both on the edge of bliss but Blaine didn't want to cum yet. He wanted to feel Kurt around him for as long as he could. Despite the slow pace, however, it didn't take long for both of them to reach orgasm. The world could've been exploding around them and neither one would've been the wiser. They were completely lost in each other and in their bond.

"You. Are. Perfect," Blaine said in between breaths as he slowly pulled out of Kurt. Kurt couldn't find the words to express how he felt so he simply rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked as he set Kurt down.

"Mhm," Kurt nodded, suddenly feeling shy. He could feel Blaine's blood coursing through his veins and it overwhelmed him to the point of tears.

Blaine lifted Kurt's head and kissed him softly._ This_ was what it was supposed to feel like. _This_ was what he desired for so many years. The lust he had felt for others and the infatuation he had felt for his maker was nothing compared to the love and devotion he felt for Kurt.

"I can't believe that just happened," Kurt said more to himself then to Blaine.

"Do you regret it?" Blaine asked, his heart already shattering at the mere thought of Kurt's repentance.

Kurt raised his hand up to Blaine's cheek and caressed it lightly. "No, I don't regret it."

Blaine sighed in relief and leaned into Kurt's touch. "You're mine now, love."

Kurt smiled shyly and nodded. "I'm yours."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This will be my last update today. More to come tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spent the next couple of hours getting acquainted by the waterfall. Other than the occasional teasing comment from Blaine and the diva response from Kurt, they didn't talk much. They simply let the newly formed bond control their actions and solidify the connection. At a quarter after 3, they finally headed back to the cabin, both lost in haze of love and desire.

"You should really get inside," Blaine mumbled into their kiss.

"Yes, I really should," Kurt mumbled back.

Instead of parting ways though, Kurt's grip around Blaine's neck tightened and Blaine's hold on Kurt's waist stayed firm and possessive. They had been trying to say goodbye for at least fifteen minutes already and neither one wanted to let go. They kissed for a little while longer before Kurt finally pulled away for some air. He rested his forehead on Blaine's and breathed in deeply, his senses drowning in his new found devotion to Blaine.

"This is insane," Kurt breathed out. "Why can't I leave you?"

Blaine brought his hand up to caress Kurt's cheek as he backed away to look at him. "It's the bond, love. We're never going to want to leave each other's side now."

"I guess I could live with that," Kurt shrugged, a shy smile playing at his lips.

"Me too," Blaine replied with a low chuckle. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow," Kurt confirmed with a sigh.

Blaine kissed Kurt one last time before letting him leave. Kurt reluctantly walked to the cabin, aware that Blaine was watching him walk away. He had to force himself to keep walking and not turn around to look at Blaine. He knew if he did, he'd run right back into Blaine's arms and spend another hour saying goodbye. Just as he reached the cabin, he glanced behind him, waved goodbye, and hurried inside.

* * *

When Kurt woke up that next morning, he stayed in bed for a while and reflected on his night. Did he really sneak out and then back in without getting caught? Did he really spend three hours biting and licking the perfectly sculpted body of a 25 year old man? Did he really bind himself to a 500 year old vampire? It had to be some sort of vivid dream. There's no way that he, Kurt Hummel of all people, found his soul mate and bonded with him through sex and blood. There was just no way.

He raised his hand up to his neck and tentatively touched the puncture wounds. He smiled and blushed at the proof that the previous night was real. _Blaine_ was real, and Blaine was _his_. He giggled almost manically at the thought. As crazy as it sounded, it was an amazing feeling knowing that he belonged to Blaine and that Blaine belonged to him. He could still feel Blaine's blood coursing through his veins. It made his entire body feel like it was on fire. It was thrilling and nerve wrecking all at once. He had no idea what being bonded to a vampire would entail but he figured he might as well enjoy the ride.

He stretched in his bed and groaned loudly. His body ached all over but he could care less. It was another reminder of the incredible night he had. He got out of bed and grabbed his things for a shower, including concealer to hide the bite mark on his neck. The last thing he needed was for his father to have a heart attack because of his indiscretions. He made sure to drape his towel around his neck before opening his door and peeking out. Luckily, his family was nowhere in sight, so he quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He didn't take nearly as long in the shower as he usually did. There was a sense of excitement and urgency, though he didn't know where it came from, that hurried his normal routine along. Before he could realize it, he was fully dressed for the day and ready to cover up the bite mark. He stood in front of the mirror, his head tilted to the side so that he could get a good view of damage Blaine had done.

Kurt couldn't help but smile proudly at the mark. It was a sign of their love, their bond, and he hated that he would have to cover it up. Sure, he had other marks on his chest and hipbone that he wouldn't have to cover. But the one on his neck was the first one, the one that initially connected them, and he had the urge to show it off to the world. Knowing that he couldn't, however, he sighed sadly and began dabbing the concealer on his neck.

It didn't take long for Kurt to realize that covering the puncture wounds was easier said than done. He dabbed and wiped over and over again for at least thirty minutes before finally feeling somewhat satisfied. He moved his head around to make sure that the concealer was set and hoped that no one would notice. With a final glance in the mirror, he took a deep breath and headed for the door. Just as he was about to open it, Finn knocked on the other side.

"Hey Kurt, you in there?" Finn asked.

"No, Finn. It's the boogey man," Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Uh…right," Finn said bemused. "Anyway, your dad and my mom went into town for a little while. Burt said he's going to try and rent one of those boats for us to take out!" he said excitedly.

"That's great," Kurt said noncommittally. He felt silly talking to Finn through the door but he wasn't quite ready to face his step-brother yet.

"I know, right!" Finn exclaimed. Kurt could practically see Finn bouncing up and down in excitement at the prospect of his dad renting them a boat. It was those silly qualities of Finn that Kurt adored so much. "So, yeah. That's all I wanted to tell you. Are you going to go fishing with me today?" Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. Finn was determined to make him go fishing. "Blaine's said he'll come along and-"

Kurt opened the door abruptly at the mention of his soul mates name. "Blaine? Blaine who? My Blaine?" he asked quickly.

"I didn't know he was _your _Blaine," Finn teased, earning him a slap on the arm from Kurt. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Blaine was here?" Kurt questioned, his eyes scanning the cabin for the vampire.

"I just did," Finn said. "Back to him being _your_ Blaine. Are two together now?"

"Where is he?" Kurt asked, ignoring Finn's question.

"He's outside-"

Kurt pushed past Finn and swiftly made his way to the front door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Blaine standing just inside the entryway. Blaine smirked seductively as his eyes openly roamed down Kurt's body. Kurt's body shivered at the action, every part of his being screaming at him to run into his lover's arms. Both young men took a step towards each other, only to stop because Finn was in the room.

"Oh, you're inside now," Finn commented when he saw Blaine.

"Nothing gets past you, Finn," Kurt joked, earning him a disgruntled look from his step-brother.

"Finn, do you mind waiting for us outside?" Blaine asked politely. "I need to talk with Kurt for a moment."

Finn nodded and headed towards the door, but didn't walk outside. "Wait…you two aren't going to like…_do_ anything, right? Cause Burt would totally kill me if he found out that I left you alone to have sex." Kurt's cheek flushed with embarrassment and Blaine cleared his throat to prevent himself from laughing.

"Seriously, Finn? What do you take me for, some kind of whore? Do you really think that I would sleep with someone I just met?" Kurt snapped, ignoring the amused expression on Blaine's face. "Do you really think I'd be so stupid?"

"No, dude! That's not what I meant!" Finn quickly amended. "I was only saying-"

"Just go, Finn," Kurt cut him off, waving his hand towards the door.

"But-"

"_Now_, Finn!" Kurt snapped. Finn cringed at the shrill of Kurt's diva voice and quickly left the cabin.

A few seconds after Finn left, Blaine zoomed over to Kurt and captured his lips in a possessive kiss. Kurt moaned into the kiss, his hands instinctively wrapping around Blaine's neck. His finger intertwined themselves into Blaine's curls just as Blaine's hands gave Kurt's ass a firm squeeze. Kurt whimpered, his body wanting nothing more than to let Blaine have his way. Knowing that Finn was just outside stopped Kurt from taking things any further though. He tugged on Blaine's curls to pull them apart and rested his forehead on Blaine's.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked breathily. "Not that I mind, I just didn't think I'd see you until tonight."

"I never left," Blaine answered with a cheeky grin.

Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean you never left?"

"I never left," Blaine repeated. "I climbed onto the top of your cabin and stayed on the roof all night."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked wide-eyed.

"Mhm," Blaine nodded.

"Why would you do that?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Because I didn't want to leave you," Blaine replied simply. "I've been lost without you for centuries, love. I needed to stay close."

Kurt ducked his head and blushed, unsure of how to respond. Blaine's eyes landed on the covered up mark, a wave of disappointed rushing through him. He raised his hand up to Kurt's neck and lightly touched the bite mark. He gave Kurt a questioning, sad expression before smudging the make-up off a tiny bit.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, quickly running back the bathroom to fix it.

"Why is it covered?" Blaine asked from the bathroom door, his tone demanding and a little bit angry.

"Maybe because I don't want to give my dad a heart attack," Kurt replied, quickly dabbing more make-up on.

Blaine nodded and sighed, his face softening. "Right."

Kurt walked back over to Blaine and placed his hands on Blaine's chest. "I'm sorry. I don't_ want_ to cover it up."

"It's fine. I understand," Blaine replied. "I just hadn't expected it. I keep forgetting how young you truly are."

"I'm not _that_ young," Kurt grumbled, earning him an amused expression from Blaine.

"But you _are_, my love." Blaine said as he brought their bodies flush together. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'll just need to be more careful with you is all."

Kurt nodded and placed his forehead on Blaine's. "So, since you're already here, does that mean I get to spend the day with you?"

"Only if you want me to, love," Blaine replied softly.

"I do," Kurt replied quickly. Blaine gave him a satisfied smirk before leaning in to kiss him.

"Good," Blaine murmured into the kiss. "Although, it's going to suck pretending to just be your friend," He said as he slid his hand down Kurt's ass.

Kurt whimpered lightly and nodded. "It is, but I think we should probably talk some more before I introduce you to my dad."

"That's probably a good idea," Blaine sighed, reluctantly letting Kurt go and backing away. "We should get outside before Finn comes back in and finds me fucking you against the wall," He all but purred, his eyes shifting over to the dangerous red that somehow turned Kurt on.

Kurt couldn't help but turn beet red. "You need to stop saying stuff like that. You're being unfair," He said as he walked towards the front door.

Blaine zoomed up behind Kurt, placed one hand on Kurt's stomach, the other one on his crotch, and pressed his body firmly against Kurt's back. "Am I now?" he asked hotly into Kurt's ear as his hand stroked Kurt through his pants.

Kurt threw his head back against Blaine's shoulder and moaned. "_Blaine_," He whined in both irritation and desire. Blaine chuckled darkly, nipped at Kurt's earlobe, and swiftly let go of him, zooming past to the front door. He sent Kurt a wink, earning him an irritated glare from Kurt, before walking out of the cabin. "_Unfair_." Kurt complained as he adjusted himself. "So, _so_ unfair."

Kurt walked out of the cabin, expecting Blaine to already be making his way towards the lake. To his surprise, however, Blaine was standing on the patio waiting for him. Blaine smiled seductively, his eyes roaming down Kurt's body. Kurt ignored the action as best he could and kept walking.

Blaine walked up beside him and leaned in slightly to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, my love. I'll make it up to you tonight."

Kurt pushed him away playfully and quickened his pace. "You better," Blaine laughed behind him and followed him towards the river.

* * *

It didn't take Finn long to figure out that there was something already going on between Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had opted out of fishing and instead sat in one of the nearby picnic table with his sketch book. Finn hadn't missed the way Kurt kept a constant eye on Blaine and he hadn't missed the way Blaine kept staring back at Kurt. He hadn't missed the shy, playful smile Kurt sent Blaine's way, nor had he missed the seductive glances Blaine sent in return.

A part of him was glad that Kurt had found someone as cool as Blaine. Another part of him though couldn't help but want to protect Kurt. He knew that Kurt would be upset with him for talking to Blaine, but he still felt the need to have a talk with his step-brother's possible new boyfriend. When Kurt walked back to the cabin to get a bottle of water, Finn took the opportunity to talk to Blaine.

"Kurt's probably going to kill me for this, but I think it's time we had a talk, Blaine," Finn said casually.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Finn, an amused smile playing at his lips. "Ok."

"It's pretty obvious that you and Kurt are into each other, and that's cool and all, but if you hurt him, I'm going to have to kick your ass," Finn replied seriously.

"Is that so?" Blaine questioned, the nice guy façade fading away. Vampires didn't take well to threats, no matter how unlikely the threat was.

"Yeah, it is," Finn said firmly, crossing his arms. "Kurt's a good guy and he deserves someone who's going to treat him right, not someone who's going to play games with him. So if all you're looking for is a piece of ass, then you should just leave right now."

Blaine smiled dangerously, his eyes shifting for only a second as he took a few steps closer to Finn. "Here's the deal, Finn. I am _not_ going anywhere until Kurt tells me to. I have no intention on breaking his heart, so don't you worry about that. I _appreciate_ the warning and all, but it's unnecessary," Finn backed away as Blaine continued to step closer, the intensity behind Blaine's eyes unnerving him. "And since you, oh so kindly, warned me, it's only fair that I warn you. If you, or anybody else for that matter, tries to get in the way of Kurt and I being together, I won't hesitate to become…_forceful_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked, doing his best not to let Blaine win their sudden stare-down.

"Let's hope you never have to find out," Blaine replied, an easy going smile gracing his face as he slipped back into his nice guy façade.

"You're kinda starting to freak me out, dude," Finn said with a nervous laugh.

Blaine backed away from Finn and walked back over to where his fishing pole rested. "Keep that in mind the next time you decide to threaten me," He said as he reeled the fishing line back in. "I'm done fishing for today. I think you might have a bite though."

Finn turned his attention towards the lake and sure enough, the red buoy was bobbing up and down. He quickly walked back over to his fishing pole and started reeling the line in. He glanced back at Blaine, only to see that Blaine was walking towards Kurt, the fishing pole was already wrapped up and put away. He looked back out towards the lake and reflected on what just happened with Blaine. He couldn't place what it was, but he felt like there was something off about Blaine. He glanced back at Blaine and Kurt once more and there was no denying the chemistry between them. He decided that he would have a serious talk with Kurt later. He had a feeling he was missing something important.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spent the next couple of hours talking about music, movies, and fashion while Finn continued fishing. Kurt had wanted to question Blaine about more serious matters, but Blaine insisted that they keep the conversation light. He didn't want to chance Finn overhearing them and assuming the worst, especially after their talk. He knew that Kurt and he would have to come forward about their bond eventually, but for the time being, he wanted to keep things simple.

"Can I ask you a question, a _real_ one?" Kurt asked quietly, his fingers lightly grazing Blaine's arm.

Blaine glanced over at Finn and saw that he was busy taking a fish off his hook. "Go ahead, love."

"What's going to happen to us when my family leaves?" Kurt asked softly.

"Nothing's going to happen," Blaine assured him. "We're bonded, my love. That means forever."

"But I'm still in school, and we live all the way out in Lima," Kurt reminded him.

"And?" Blaine asked with a chuckle. "I don't live out here permanently, Kurt. We're merely renting a house. We can rent one in Lima too."

"We? We who?" Kurt asked bemused.

"My friends and I," Blaine answered, his vision shifting over towards the cabin. "Your father is home. We'll talk more later."

Kurt turned around quickly and saw his dad's car pulling into the driveway. He reluctantly removed his hand away from Blaine's arm and scooted over, putting space between them.

"You ready to meet my dad?" Kurt asked, visibly nervous.

"I should actually go," Blaine said as he stood up from his seat.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked in a sudden panic.

Blaine leaned down to Kurt and whispered in his ear. "Because I haven't fed since last night. It's not a good idea for your father and I to go head to head right now."

Kurt wanted to ask why he and his dad would go head to head in the first place but didn't get the chance. Blaine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked towards the trees before Kurt could even form the question. Finn watched Blaine walk away out of the corner of his eye curiously. _Figures he'd leave as soon as Burt got back._ Finn thought to himself. He looked over at Kurt and noticed the longing look in his eyes. There was definitely something going on and he was determined to find out.

* * *

Blaine walked into the house and straight over to the fridge to grab a blood bag. He hadn't wanted to leave Kurt so abruptly but after the incident with Finn, he was on edge. He knew that Kurt's father would try to intimidate him the way Finn had and he wasn't prepared for it just yet. He needed to be calm and centered before the inevitable one on one. Finn may have brushed off his threat to not interfere with Kurt and him, but he was certain that Burt wouldn't. If anything, Burt would challenge him and he really didn't want to get into an altercation with his soul mates father.

He drained the first blood bag almost instantly, tossed it in the trash, and grabbed another one. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. He knew he would have to move to Lima to be with Kurt. He knew that he would most likely end up enrolling at Kurt's high school. He also knew how dangerous both those facts were. Moving to Lima and putting himself in the public eye was a bold and possibly fatal choice. He had no idea as to where Jeremiah was staying at those days and the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to get mixed up with his past. He wanted to avoid it for as long as he could, but something told him that they would have to deal with it sooner rather than later.

"Look whose back," Wes said as he and David walked into the kitchen. Blaine glanced over at his best friends and gave them a nod.

"What's the matter, Blainers?" David asked as he sat on the counter. "You were all happy and in-love yesterday and now you look someone kicked your puppy."

"Did something go wrong?" Wes asked with concern.

"No, nothing went wrong," Blaine shook his head, tossing the second blood bag in the trash. "Everything's great and we even bonded last night. He has about a million questions, which I keep avoiding, but he's accepted us much quicker than I thought."

"Ok then, why the long face?" David asked.

Blaine crossed his arms across his chest and sighed. "What am I doing?" he asked them. "I've bonded with an 18 year old high school boy who lives in Lima of all places. What am I going to do now? I mean, obviously I have to move there."

"_We_ have to move there," David corrected, Wes nodding in agreement.

"And then what?" Blaine continued. "We go to high school with him?" David and Wes glanced at each other apprehensively. "How am I supposed to tell him everything that's happened to us and not scare the shit out of him? How am I going to keep him safe when I'm the one putting him in danger? I don't want to have to take him away from his family or his friends. I don't want to have to force him to leave everything behind before he's ready to do so."

"But if we _do_ need to book it?" David questioned.

"Then we'll book it," Blaine said resolutely. "If I have to steal him in the dead of night and hide him away, then so be it. I don't want to _have_ to though. I don't want to tear him away from his home."

"Maybe you won't need to," Wes said, earning him unconvinced looks from Blaine and David. "I'm serious. For all we know, Jeremiah is either long gone or dead by now."

"That's wishful thinking and you know it," Blaine grumbled. "I guarantee you that motherfucker is still out there looking for us."

"What if he's _not_ looking for us anymore? It _has_ been over 300 years," David pointed out.

"If we had been regular pawns in his game, then yeah, I'd believe that he probably gave up on us," Blaine replied. "But we _weren't_. You know as well as I do that he's still out there waiting to get his hands on us again."

"So, what do we do now?" David asked with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged. "Take it one day at a time I guess. What else can we do?"

"You know you need to tell Kurt everything," Wes said softly. "I know you don't want to, but for the sake of his and his family's safety, you're going to have to fill him in."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. "I know. I don't want to freak him out though. As adorable as he is whenever he panics, this isn't something I want him to have to deal with."

"That may be Blaine, but it _is_ something he has to deal with. As his soul mate, it's your responsibility to tell him the truth," Wes replied apologetically. "And the sooner, the better. You don't want him to get blind-sided by it all. That will only make matters worse."

Blaine sighed and nodded, knowing that Wes was right. He may not _want_ to tell Kurt about the dangers of his past, but he knew he _needed_ to. Not only because he was responsible for telling Kurt, but because Kurt being uninformed put him in more danger. He could only hope that Kurt didn't hold his past mistakes against him. More than anything, he hoped that they could get away with not running into Jeremiah or his second in command, Sue, anytime soon.

* * *

Finn spent the rest of the day watching Kurt closely. Ever since Blaine left, Kurt's mind had been elsewhere. He spent most of the day sitting outside with his sketch book but hadn't drawn anything since that morning. He simply kept his gaze locked in the direction Blaine had walked off towards, as if willing him to come back. Finn noted how unusually quiet Kurt had been the rest of the day. Even when they continued the previous night's game of Monopoly, Kurt hadn't gloated or fought for properties. There was something definitely wrong with his step-brother and he was certain it was entirely Blaine's fault.

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you a question?" Finn asked casually as they got ready for bed.

"Sure," Kurt shrugged, his back facing Finn.

"What's the deal with Blaine?" Finn asked seriously. "There's something not right about him."

"And what makes you say that?" Kurt asked defensively. "Weren't you two flailing over football the other day?"

"Yeah but that was before today happened," Finn said, regretting his words when Kurt turned around to glare at him.

"What happened today?" Kurt questioned.

"Um…"

"You tell me _right now _what happened, Finn Hudson," Kurt demanded.

"Nothing," Finn said quickly. "We just talked, that's all."

"About?" Kurt pressed.

"Um…you," Finn replied with a nervous laugh.

"What about me, Finn?" Kurt asked angrily. "_Please_ tell me that you didn't have some ridiculous, 'Don't hurt my brother' talk," Finn gave him a guilty smile and shrugged. "Finn!"

"So what if I did? It's not like I wouldn't threaten any other guy who was trying to get in your pants."

"You threatened him?!" Kurt gasped, his eyes going wide. "Are you crazy? You can't just threaten a va-" Kurt covered his mouth and quickly turned away.

"I can't just threaten a what?" Finn asked bemused. Kurt didn't answer though. "You know what, it doesn't matter. The point I'm trying to make is that there's something seriously wrong with that dude. I mean yeah, I told him that I'd kick his ass if he hurt you, but he got all weird after that, like _really_ weird. He went from being this super cool guy to this really intense scary guy in like a second. I think he's dangerous, Kurt."

"Finn," Kurt warned.

"I'm serious. You didn't see how he reacted. I don't think you should see him again," Kurt couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. "This isn't funny."

"It is if you honestly think that you're keeping us apart," Kurt replied in the same intense tone Blaine used earlier.

"See! This is what I'm talking about!" Finn exclaimed. "You're acting exactly like he did this afternoon. He even said that that if I or anybody else tried to get in the way of you being together that he'd get forceful. What the hell does that even mean, Kurt?" Kurt turned back around, his arms crossed, and glared at Finn. "I'm telling your dad."

"That's really not a good idea," Kurt replied firmly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Finn challenged. "There's something weird going with you and I want to know what it is. You either tell me or I tell Burt."

"Finn…" Kurt trailed off, unsure of where to take the conversation. Finn looked at him expectantly and when Kurt didn't answer, he started walking towards the door. "No! Finn, wait!" Kurt said quickly, darting across the room to stop Finn.

"Tell me what's really going on or I'm getting Burt," Finn said with utmost seriousness.

Kurt sighed loudly and nodded. "Just…sit down for a minute," Finn walked back over to his bed, sat down, and waited. It took Kurt a moment to contemplate what to tell Finn. The way he figured, he had two options. He could tell Finn the truth and hope that Finn was smart enough to believe him, giving him more time to hide Blaine from his dad. Or he could come up with a lie and hope that Finn was dim enough to let it go. The look of pure determination on Finn's face told Kurt that the latter choice would probably be a bad idea. "I'll tell you the truth, but you won't believe me," he finally said.

"Try me." Finn said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kurt took a deep breath as he sat down next to Finn. "This is going to sound really crazy but…Blaine's a vampire and he's my soul mate," Finn raised a questioning brow but said nothing. "The reason he got so defensive by your threat is because we bonded last night and if you try to keep us apart he's probably going to like, kill you or something."

Kurt had expected Finn to either laugh at him or freak out. Instead, Finn swiftly walked over to the door and locked it before narrowing his eyes at Kurt. "Prove it," He challenged.

"Prove it?" Kurt questioned, bemused by Finn's reaction.

"You said that Blaine's a vampire and that you bonded with him, right?" Finn asked.

"Uh, huh," Kurt nodded slowly.

"Ok then, prove it," Finn repeated. Kurt hesitated for a minute before walking over to the dresser. Finn watched Kurt as he grabbed a make-up remover cloth and started wiping the foundation on his neck away. "Dude!" Finn exclaimed when he saw the puncture wounds.

"There's more," Kurt replied quietly as he slipped his shirt off.

Finn's eyes widened when he saw Kurt's bitten body. "Everything makes so much more sense now," He muttered to himself.

"So, you believe me?" Kurt asked as he redressed.

"Well yeah, I kinda have to now," Finn shrugged. "You need to tell Burt though. Your life's like, not your own anymore man. You gotta tell your dad."

"I know that, Finn," Kurt replied tiredly. "Why aren't you freaking out about this?" He questioned.

Finn gave Kurt a goofy grin and walked back towards his bed to sit. "Because I already knew that vampires existed," He said proudly.

"How?" Kurt questioned as he sat down on his own bed.

"Do you remember my mom telling you about her sister that died in college, my Aunt Celine?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded quickly, his curiosity growing. "Well, she didn't actually die. She was turned."

"You're kidding," Kurt asked wide eyed.

"Nope," Finn shook his head. "I don't know the whole story but Mom was only like 15 when Aunt Celine met Caleb. I met them when I was 12. They explained the whole vampire thing to me and how I couldn't tell anyone about it."

"What did they tell you?" Kurt wondered. "Blaine and I haven't had the chance to talk too much about it. Everything happened really fast."

"I don't know that much," Finn shrugged. "I know that humans and vampires can be soul mates and I know about how the bonding works," Kurt blushed while Finn smirked. "And I know that vampires are super territorial. I get why Blaine acted all crazy earlier today. I'm sorry for threatening him and stuff."

"It's fine. It's not like you knew," Kurt replied and Finn nodded. "You aren't going to tell our parents, are you? I know that I have to tell them eventually but this is still new to me. I want to understand this more before I tell my dad."

"Don't worry, Kurt. I won't tell them," Finn said with a small smile. "But I think my mom would be able to help with telling Burt."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "I'll talk to her first."

"Cool," Finn grinned. "Could you like, tell Blaine I'm sorry for earlier? I don't want him to hate me or anything."

"Sure, Finn," Kurt replied rolling his eyes.

"I'll totally cover for you if you want to sneak out to see him too," Finn added. "I'm guessing the reason you slept in so late was because you snuck out last night," He smirked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied guiltily.

"It's cool dude. I understand." Finn assured him. "Just be careful."

"I will. I promise," Kurt assured him. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"No prob, dude," Finn said. "We're bros now. I got your back."

Kurt smiled appreciatively, sighing in relief. Telling Finn about Blaine turned out to be easier than he thought it would. He was glad to have someone in on their secret. He just hoped that his father would be as understanding as Finn. Something told him that wouldn't be the case though.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

At 11:30 that night, Kurt snuck out of the cabin through their bedroom window and quickly headed to the secluded lake, assuring Finn that he would be back before their parents awoke. It didn't take him nearly as long to get there since he ran most of the way. He could practically feel Blaine's soul calling out to him and he was desperate to be in his lovers arms again. He was starting to realize just how deep his devotion to Blaine went. The moment he walked into the clearing, he was engulfed in Blaine's arms. Neither one said anything for a few minutes. They simply held each other and reveled in the closeness.

"Good evening, love," Blaine finally spoke as they parted.

"Am I always going to feel this desperate to be in your arms?" Kurt questioned quietly, his voice shaky.

Blaine scooted back slightly to get a better look at his soul mate, sensing that something was wrong. "Yes and no. After a while the need to be close will fade away, although not entirely. Only when we're apart for long periods of time will the bond make you feel that way," Kurt nodded but said nothing. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Kurt answered a tad too quickly, earning him an unconvinced look from Blaine. "Can we just...talk for a minute?"

"Of course, love," Blaine replied softly, bringing his hand up to lightly caress Kurt's cheek. Kurt closed his eyes, humming in contentment at the gesture. "Are you sure everything's ok?" Kurt nodded and sighed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and walked them towards one of the trees. He sat down on the ground, resting his back on the tree trunk, and helped Kurt settle comfortably in between his legs. Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck lightly, his eyes shifting momentarily when he reached the puncture wounds. Kurt's breathing became shallow, his head tilting further in order to give Blaine better access. Blaine didn't hesitate to bite down and feed. Kurt moaned softly, his hands gripping Blaine's thigh.

Blaine fed for only a few minutes before releasing his hold on Kurt. He then brought his wrist up to his mouth, bit down, and offered Kurt his blood. Kurt grabbed Blaine wrists and drank with no hesitation. In the back of Kurt's mind, he knew just how gross and unsanitary their sharing of blood was. But he couldn't deny the thrill he felt from doing it. Feeding from one another, even if only for a short moment, made the bond between them thrum with energy. When Kurt was done, Blaine wiped a few droplets of blood away and turned his body slightly so that he was facing Kurt.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked gently.

"Yes, much better," Kurt replied contently. "I kinda felt like I was losing my mind there for a minute."

Blaine smiled softly and gave Kurt a chaste but tender kiss. "What did you want to talk about?"

Kurt hesitated for the slightest moment, looking away from his soul mate. "I need to tell you something," he said cautiously.

"What is it?" Blaine inquired.

"Finn knows about us...about you," Kurt replied quietly.

Blaine's body stiffened, his hold on Kurt becoming possessive. "How?"

"I told him," Kurt replied guiltily. "I didn't want to but he told me about what happened today at the dock and he said he was going to tell my dad that you were dangerous, which you kind of are, and I had to tell him the truth or risk losing you."

"You are _never_ going to lose me, my love," Blaine said firmly. "I will _never_ leave your side. I promise." Kurt took a shaky breath and nodded. "What did Finn say when you told him?"

"He was surprisingly ok with it. Apparently Carole's sister is a vampire and he met her and her soul mate when he was a little kid. He was really understanding about us," Blaine hummed in response. "He said he wouldn't tell our parents. He actually helped me sneak out tonight. You freaked him out this morning though."

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not," Blaine replied with a chuckle, his fingers grazing up and down Kurt's arm. "I wanted to wait a little longer before bringing your family into this but that's not going to happen now, is it?"

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "I can barely stand being away from you for more than a few hours, Blaine. My dad's going to figure out something's up, and soon, especially if Finn already figured it out."

"We'll deal with your father when the time comes, alright? He can't keep me away from you," Blaine replied, his voice just as possessive as his hold on Kurt's waist.

"What if he tries?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Then I'll kidnap you and take you away," Blaine said, his eyes shifting. "_No one_ is going to keep me from you. I don't want it to get to a point where I have to steal you away, but you need to know that I won't hesitate to do it if I have to."

Kurt gulped and nodded. "Ok."

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Blaine asked, his voice lighter.

"There's a lot I want to ask," Kurt said with a small smile. "But I can ask later."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked as he sent images of them making love.

"Stop _doing_ that," Kurt whined, earning him a laugh from Blaine. "You are so unbelievably unfair sometimes."

In one swift motion, Blaine moved Kurt's body around and placed him on his lap so that Kurt was straddling him. "I'm unfair? I'm not the one walking around with painted jeans on, love."

"I'm not the one sending sexual images through my brain waves, Blaine," Kurt countered.

Blaine gave Kurt a cheeky grin as he filled Kurt's thoughts with more images of them having sex. "Don't act like you don't love my awesome vampire skills."

"Then don't act like you don't love how I paint my jeans on," Kurt whispered back before attaching his lips to Blaine.

Blaine dug his fingernails into Kurt's thigh, deepening the kiss and taking control instantly. Kurt whined from both the pleasure and the pain. He always thought that he would be the one that wanted to be in control when it came to sex, but letting Blaine do whatever he saw fit turned him on to no end. The way Blaine's ministrations were both loving yet demanding made Kurt's hair stand on end. He wondered briefly what their dynamic would be like once he was turned, but the thought quickly slipped away when he felt Blaine's finger slide down his crack.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured into their kiss. Blaine broke the kiss and stared at Kurt, his eyes that dangerous crimson Kurt was beginning to love.

"Take your clothes off," Blaine demanded. Kurt quickly got off of Blaine and complied. Blaine swiftly removed his own clothing and watched Kurt hungrily while stroking himself. Kurt went to straddle Blaine once more but stopped when he felt Blaine's hand on his hip. "Stand up and hold on to the tree," He said, his voice heavy with arousal. Kurt did as he was told, spreading his legs when Blaine's hands separated his thighs. Blaine took in the sight in front of him, a low growl emerging.

"Look at me," Kurt looked down at Blaine to see that he was kneeling. He bit his lip in anticipation as Blaine sucked on two fingers. Blaine kept his eyes locked on Kurt while teasing Kurt's puckered hole. Kurt began to moan lowly, his gaze glued on Blaine. Blaine leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the already present puncture wounds Kurt's hip just as he inserted his two fingers into Kurt's hole.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, his legs trembling slightly.

Blaine fed from Kurt while stretching him, his cock twitching at the sounds Kurt was producing. When Kurt's body started to become light, Blaine stopped feeding and removed his fingers. Despite the lightheadedness Kurt felt, he whined at the loss. Blaine maneuvered himself to sit and brought Kurt down to straddle him.

"Drink," Blaine commanded, offering Kurt his wrist once more.

As Kurt brought Blaine's wrist to his mouth, Blaine licked his free hand and coated his leaking erection as best he could. Kurt bit down hard on Blaine's wrist, moaning loudly as Blaine's cock slid inside him. He continued to drink from Blaine, his body already addicted to the blood. Blaine waited until he was fully inside Kurt before raising Kurt's hips and slamming into him. Kurt released Blaine's wrist and threw his head back in pleasure. Blaine resisted the urge to feed from Kurt again, not wanting to drink more blood yet, and instead pounded into him rhythmically. They still had a long night of sex and feeding to go.

"So close," Kurt muttered, making Blaine slow his movements down.

For the next two hours, Blaine would take Kurt to the edge, only to pull him back before toppling over. Kurt couldn't even begin to complain simply because Blaine felt so incredible. They ended up in the water shortly after they began fucking, feeding off each other throughout. When Blaine finally let Kurt cum, Kurt mewled so loudly he was sure that someone would hear. Blaine came shortly after, a guttural groan escaping his lips. Nothing felt as perfect as being inside of Kurt, _being Kurt's_. They were truly connected in ways that no one could touch and Blaine would deal with the centuries of pain and anguish all over again if it meant that Kurt was allowed to be his.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were lying on the edge of the lake, their bodies half emerged, neither making any attempt to leave despite the late hour. Kurt was on his back, his head resting on Blaine's arm, and Blaine was on top of him, his free hand grazing Kurt's side as he left feathery kisses down Kurt's neck, making him giggle. It was past four in the morning and although Blaine was desperate to keep Kurt by his side for as long as he could, he couldn't deny his love the sleep his exhausted body was yearning.

"I hate to say goodbye, but I should get you back soon," Blaine said as he pulled away to look at his soul mate. Kurt pouted but nodded as a yawn escaped his lips. Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt's adorableness before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "I love you," he whispered as they parted.

Kurt's eyes widened, his heartbeat picking up speed. "Y-you do?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"Of course, my love," Blaine replied softly. "More than anything in the world."

Kurt smiled widely, his heart bursting with elation. It was crazy to think how much he cared for Blaine considering they had only met a few days ago. But Kurt couldn't deny what his heart felt even if he tried. "I love you too," he replied, a faint blush creeping up his body.

Even in the darkness, Blaine could see Kurt blushing. It made him smile proudly knowing that it was his doing. How someone could be both adorable and sexy at the same time was beyond him, and Kurt was an expert. Blaine captured Kurt's lips once more, wanting to savor the moment of perfect simplicity. They kissed lazily for a little while longer before finally getting out of the water to redress.

As Kurt slipped his shirt back on, he glanced back at Blaine and saw that he was watching him. "What?" he questioned, sensing that Blaine was holding something back.

"I think we should tell your parents tomorrow," Blaine said, catching Kurt off guard. "I know you're worried about how they'll react and I know we said we'd wait to tell them, but I honestly don't think we can," Blaine closed the space between them and pulled Kurt into his arms. "I can barely stand to be away from you for a more than a couple of hours love, and the few hours we _have _been lucky enough to share aren't nearly enough."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "I know. I feel the same way."

"How do you want to tell them?" Blaine asked.

"Finn and my dad were talking about taking the boat out in the morning. I can take the opportunity to talk with Carole while they're gone. Maybe after I talk to her, you can stop by and meet her?" Kurt suggested. "That way she can see how much you really mean to me."

"Sounds good," Blaine replied with a small smile. "I'm getting a cellphone first thing in the morning so I'll text you before I come over."

"How do you not have a cellphone, Blaine?" Kurt asked surprised. "It's the 21st century, ya know," he teased.

"I never needed one," Blaine shrugged, pouting slightly. "And you shouldn't tease me about it. It's not nice."

Kurt bit his lip to prevent the giggle that wanted to escape. "You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you. Sometimes I just forget how_ old_ you truly are."

Blaine glared playfully, his hold on Kurt's hip tightening. "You're mean. I think you deserve to be punished for being so naughty."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and smirked, his body screaming for Blaine. "I _have_ been very naughty. You should definitely punish me and put me in my place," he replied in a sweet, innocent voice.

Blaine growled lowly before pulling Kurt into a searing kiss. Kurt fought for dominance for only a moment, unable to stop himself from submitting to Blaine. The rougher and more possessive Blaine became with him, the more turned on he was. He often joked with Mercedes that his biggest turn on was controlled danger, but it wasn't until his life was in the hands of the world's most dangerous creature that he realized how true it was. When Blaine pulled away, Kurt couldn't stop the small whimper of protest that escaped his lips. It took everything in Blaine not to claim Kurt's lips again.

"I really need to get you back," Blaine said, not wanting to let go of Kurt. Kurt sighed heavily and nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Blaine.

* * *

They walked hand in hand to the cabin, neither one surprised that Finn was still awake waiting for Kurt's return. Finn was standing by the window when Kurt and Blaine appeared, visibly relaxing that his step-brother made it back before their parents woke up.

"Dude, I thought you'd never come back," Finn said in an exasperated whisper as he opened the window.

"Sorry, Finn. We lost track of time," Kurt whispered back. "Grab me a sheet of paper and a pen, please."

"Yeah," Finn said and quickly grabbed Kurt's sketchbook and a pen. "Here."

Kurt grabbed his book and pen, wrote his number down, and ripped the sheet of paper out. He handed it to Blaine, gave him a quick but tender kiss goodnight, and climbed into the window, finally parting for the night.

* * *

Despite the late night, Finn and Kurt woke up early with the plan of distracting Burt for as long as possible. Finn had told Carole that Kurt needed to speak with her privately about something important, successfully separating their parents for a few hours. While Burt and Finn loaded the boat with all the necessities for the day, Kurt took a long shower, wanting to make sure that they would be gone by the time he finished. Finn hurried Burt along, claiming to not have slept much the night before due to his excitement to go fishing on the boat. Burt chuckled at his step-sons antics, gave Carole a goodbye kiss, and headed out for the morning. Finn sent Carole one final look, an expression she knew meant he was hiding something, and followed Burt out.

Kurt finished his shower shortly after Finn and Burt left. He took his time getting dressed and fixing his hair, practicing what he was going to tell Carole. He could hear her humming from the kitchen and knew that she was waiting for him. Carole was an extremely intelligent woman. He wouldn't put it past her to already know that Finn's attempt to get his father to leave earlier than planned meant that they were up to something. No longer being able to hold off the inevitable, Kurt draped his towel around his neck and left the bathroom.

"Kurt, would you like some coffee?" Carole asked as soon as he walked out.

"Yes, please," he answered as he walked to his room to put his morning facial creams away. As he set his things down, his cellphone beeped, indicating that he had a new text message.

_**Unknown number: Good morning my love. Look out your window.**_

Kurt turned his head to look out the window and sure enough, Blaine was leaning up against one of the trees in the nearby distance. Kurt smiled excitedly, unable to hold his enthusiasm of seeing Blaine, and waved before saving Blaine's number into his phone.

"I'm going to talk to Carole now. Finn and my dad will be gone all morning," Kurt whispered, knowing full well that Blaine could hear him. Blaine nodded in response and walked towards the cabin to wait for his queue.

Kurt took a deep breath, put his phone in his pocket, and walked out of the room. When he walked back into the kitchen, the towel still draped around his neck, Carole gave him a questioning look. "Thanks," he said quietly as Carole handed him the cup of coffee.

"Sure," Carole nodded. "Are you hungry?" Kurt shook his head and sipped on his coffee. "Alright, then. What did you want to talk about that your father can't hear?" she asked, knowing that whatever it was is the reason Finn hurried Burt along.

Kurt looked away from his step-mother and set his coffee cup down on the table. "I need to tell you something," he said just above a whisper.

"Ok. What is it?" She asked worriedly. It must've been something big if Kurt couldn't look her in the eyes.

Instead of answering, Kurt slowly removed the towel around his neck and tilted his head to side to show Carole the puncture wounds. Carole gasped, her eyes widening when she saw the bite marks. Kurt then unbuttoned his shirt to show the rest of his marks.

"Oh, Kurt," Carole breathed out, tentatively reaching over to touch the marks on her step-sons chest. "When did this happen?" she asked in a whisper.

"Um…the second night we were here," Kurt said cautiously. "I met him the first day though, when I went on my walk," Kurt finally looked back up at Carole and saw unshed tears. "I love him, Carole. More than life itself."

"That's exactly what Celine said," Carole said more to herself, wiping a few stray tears away. "What's his name?"

"Blaine," Kurt replied fondly.

"How long has he existed?" Carole asked. She didn't need Kurt to explain how things happened. She knew all too well how quickly the bonding occurred once a vampire found their soul. She understood enough about the vampire world to know that Kurt's soul was now in Blaine's hand for eternity. She also knew that the longer a vampire went without their soul, the more possessive they were when they found it. She needed to know what to expect from Blaine in order to know how to explain things to Burt.

"He was turned in the 1500s," Kurt said quietly as he buttoned his shirt. "He's _really_ wonderful, Carole."

"I'm sure he is, sweetheart," Carole said with a small smile. "I take it you'd like my help telling your father?" Kurt nodded quickly, grateful that Carole hadn't asked him to explain anything. "Well, it's a good thing Finn rushed Burt out of here. I'm going to need the extra time to figure what to tell him."

"Would you like to meet Blaine before talking to Dad?" Kurt asked, unaware of how strongly Carole was affected by the turn of events.

Carole took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. "Meeting him first would definitely be helpful."

A second later, there was a knock on the door. Kurt walked over to open it, knowing that it was Blaine. Blaine had listened in on the entire conversation between Kurt and Carole. Even though Kurt told him that Carole's sister was a vampire, he was surprised by how calmly she took the news. He couldn't shake the feeling that she knew quite a bit more than the average human and he was curious to know exactly who her sister was.

"Hi," Kurt greeted softly when he opened the door.

"Good morning, my love," Blaine replied, not hesitating to lean forward for a kiss.

Kurt was caught off guard, simply because Carole was only a few feet away, but accepted the kiss nonetheless. "Come in," he said, grabbing hold of Blaine's hand and ushering him inside. "Carole, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my step-mother Carole."

"It's lovely to meet you ma'am," Blaine said charmingly.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Carole replied, her voice wavering. "And please, call me Carole. None of that ma'am nonsense."

"As you wish," Blaine replied with a small smile, hoping to ease Carole's obvious discomfort. "In return, I ask that you please not fear me. I am not here to harm Kurt or your family."

Carole returned the small smile and nodded. "I know you aren't. You don't need to convince me of your intentions. It's Burt who you'll have trouble with," Carole panicked as soon as the words fell out her mouth. "I don't mean he'll give you trouble. I just mean that he tends to be overprotective of Kurt," she quickly added. The last thing she wanted was for a 500 year old vampire to feel threatened by Burt's protectiveness.

"I understood what you meant," Blaine assured her kindly. "But I'm also well aware that Kurt's father _will_ give me trouble. After all, it is his job to protect his son," _It _was_ his job. Now it's mine._ Blaine mentally corrected.

"Right. Of course," Carole replied with a nervous chuckle. "I'm going to clean up a bit and let you two talk," she said as she turned towards the kitchen sink.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and ushered Blaine to the living room area. "That went well," He said as they took a seat on the couch.

"It did," Blaine nodded, deciding to keep his curiosity of Carole's knowledge to himself for the time being. "But speaking with your father won't go as smoothly I'm sure."

"You're not going like…kill him or anything right?" Kurt asked nervously, needing to know.

"Of course not, love," Blaine assured him. "But…"

"But?"

Blaine took a deep breath and locked eyes with Kurt as they shifted to the dangerous crimson. "It's like I told you before, if I need to take you away from your family in order to be with you, I will."

Kurt looked away and nodded. "I know. I don't want it to come to that though."

"Neither do I," Blaine said softly. "Since we're here and under supervision," he said glancing at Carole, who was not so stealthily watching them. "Would you like to ask me the one million questions I keep avoiding?"

Kurt perked up at the change of topic. "Oh! Well, since you brought it up, I have to ask, how is it that you can go out in the sun? I mean, you certainly don't sparkle like the _Twilight _vampires. Isn't the sun supposed to burn you?"

"Ok first of all, Stephanie Meyer is _clearly_ delusional. Vampires do _not_ sparkle._ Ever_," Blaine replied with a hint of irritation that Kurt couldn't help but giggle at. "And second, yes, vampires burn in the sun but only newborn vampires. We're very adaptable creatures, love. The sun stops hurting us about ten years after our turning."

"I'm not even going to point out that you know who wrote _Twilight_," Kurt teased.

"David likes to keep up with all the crazes," Blaine said fondly, rolling his eyes. "I can't even tell you how many fandoms he's a part of."

"David? Is that one of your vampire friends?" Kurt asked excitedly, eager to know more of Blaine's life.

"It is. There's David and Wes, they're my two best friends, and then there's Sandra and Julia, their soul mates. We've all been together for quite some time now."

"Were they created at the same time you were?" Kurt asked.

"David and Wes were. They met and turned the girls a couple of centuries later," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer to him.

Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine, contemplating his next question. "Who turned you guys?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to answer the question but not wanting to lie to Kurt either. "A man named Jeremiah turned us."

"Where's Jeremiah now?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea," Blaine replied, his tone harsh, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Kurt immediately picked up the change in Blaine's demeanor, only adding to his curiosity of Blaine's past. Not wanting to upset his vampire, he decided to change the topic. "Ok, next question. How do you guys eat? Do you like…hunt humans or?" he asked cautiously.

Blaine visibly relaxed at the change of topic and shook his head. "No, we don't hunt humans. The girls pose as nurses and steal blood bags from the hospitals."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What? Would you rather we hunt people?" Blaine asked him seriously. "We have before."

"Well, no but…the hospitals need that blood," Kurt said with a half shrug.

"Don't worry, love. They go to multiple hospitals a night. They never take more thab a few from each place and they only take the ones that are in high stock," Blaine assured him.

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Ok."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm drinking less now that I have you so they don't have to steal as many," Blaine replied with a cheeky grin.

Kurt looked off into the distance, pretending to think, earning him an eye roll from Blaine. "I _guess_ that does make me feel a_ little_ better."

Blaine shook his head and chuckled before leaning in and nipping at Kurt's neck. Kurt giggled at the action and playfully pushed Blaine away. "I love seeing these," Blaine said seductively before licking the puncture wounds on Kurt's neck.

Kurt bit his lower lip and shivered in arousal. "Blaine," he whined.

Blaine backed away, a devious smile playing at his lips. "Sorry, love. You're entirely too delicious to resist." Kurt rolled his eyes and blushed.

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?" Kurt said with a content sigh. Blaine then flipped them over on the couch, successfully pinning Kurt down, and began to tickle him.

Carole watched Kurt and Blaine interact with each other, a small smile on her face. She remembered how captivated Celine had been with Caleb, how in love they were. She also remembered how their parents reacted to the news of their bond, how their father reacted. She remembered the hours she spent crying for the loss of her sister, but not because she was bound to a vampire, because her father's threats was what lead to Caleb and Celine running away. In a lot of ways, Burt's gruffness reminded her of her father's. Kurt may be young and his bond with Blaine may be unconventional, but she was by his side one hundred percent. Losing Celine was hard. Losing Kurt would be devastating. She was determined not to let that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kurt paced back and forth, his nerves taking over. Finn had texted him informing them that he and Burt were on their way back, so Blaine made himself scarce for the time being. Blaine promised Kurt that he would be back soon but between his father's return and Blaine's absence, Kurt couldn't help but feel panicked.

"Kurt, you're going to burn a whole right through the floor if you don't stop pacing," Carole teased, though her tone didn't hide her own nerves.

"I know. I'm sorry," Kurt said as he continued his pacing. "I don't think I can do this, Carole. This is a bad idea. A very, very bad idea."

Carole crossed the room and grabbed Kurt by his shoulders to stop him. "No, Kurt. A bad idea is hiding this from your father," Carole said sternly. "You've bonded with a very old, very powerful vampire who will stop at nothing to be with you. We need to tell your father. I will not lose you the way I lost Celine."

Kurt tilted his head. "What do you mean the way you lost Celine?" he asked cautiously.

Before Carole could answer though, the sound of Finn's voice boomed through the cabin. "That was so awesome!" Finn yelled much louder than needed as he walked into the cabin. "We need to go out again for sure!" Carole quickly walked over to her son as Kurt scrambled about.

"We definitely will," Burt assured him, walking in behind him and kissing Carole on the cheek. "You should come with us next time, kiddo. You'd really enjoy it," he said to Kurt who had his back toward him. Kurt slowly turned around, wringing his hands nervously. Burt immediately noticed Kurt's demeanor. "What's wrong, son?" As Kurt stepped closer to his father, Burt's eyes landed on the puncture wounds on his neck. "What's that on your neck?"

"Burt, honey," Carole said from behind him. "Sit down, please. Kurt and I need to discuss something with you."

Burt tensed at Carole's tone. He knew whatever his wife and son had to say was not going to be good. Burt cautiously sat at the kitchen table, eyeing his son and wife suspiciously. It was then that he noticed the fearful, almost guilty expression on Kurt's face. What the hell was going on?

Blaine stood outside the cabin, eavesdropping on the conversation that was seconds away from happening.

"What's going on?" Burt asked after a moment of silence.

Carole and Kurt glanced at each other apprehensively before Kurt walked over to table to sit across his father. "Dad, I…I don't really know how to say this but I need you to be open-minded," Burt shifted in his seat. "I um, I met someone our first day here, someone that I hadn't expected to meet but someone that I could never be without."

"What are talking about, Kurt?" Burt questioned, his patience wearing thin.

"I met a vampire," Kurt blurted out. "And he's my soul mate and we've bonded and if you try and keep me away from him things will turn very bad very quickly."

Burt glanced over at Carole, his confusion and alarm evident. "I'm sorry, say again."

"His name is Blaine," Kurt continued. "He's a 500 year old vampire and we're soul mates."

"It's true, Burt," Carole said softly. "I know this a lot to take in but Kurt is bound to this man and if we try to keep them apart, Blaine will retaliate."

Kurt had imagined several different reactions from his father, none of which included his dad bursting out laughing. Carole, Finn, and Kurt glanced at each other as Burt continued laughing. The harder Burt laughed, the more annoyed Kurt became.

"Dad, please stop laughing. This is serious," Kurt said, sighing in frustration when Burt kept laughing. "Dad!"

"Alright, alright," Burt said, holding his hands up in surrender as his laughter died away. "I get it, Kurt. You're still upset about coming here, but really? A vampire?"

"Dad."

"I mean, of all the jokes you could've pulled, this one has to be the most ridiculous."

"_Dad_."

"And you got Carole to play along. I'm impressed, son. Really. You almost had me believing that there was something really wrong with you."

"DAD!" Kurt yelled, finally grabbing Burt's attention. "This isn't a joke! Blaine is very real."

"Oh yeah," Burt said with a raised brow, clearly unconvinced. "If he's so real, then where is he?"

Just then, a rapid knock on the door caught everyone's attention. Kurt quickly walked over to the front door to let Blaine in. Burt turned to Carole, expecting her to smile at the obvious joke. But when she kept her face completely serious, the smile on Burt's face faltered.

"Carole?" Burt questioned as Kurt ushered Blaine inside. Carole didn't answer him though. Instead, her eyes flickered over to Blaine and Kurt. Burt didn't miss the worried look in her eyes.

"Dad," Kurt started cautiously. Burt rose from his seat, his eyes glued on the man whose arm was wrapped possessively around his son's waist. "This is Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hummel," Blaine said politely, extending his arm to Burt to shake hands.

Burt eyed Blaine up and down but didn't shake his hand. "What exactly is going on here, Kurt? And enough with this vampire crap. Who is this man?"

"I believe he's already told you who I am," Blaine answered instead.

"And I believe I was talking to my son," Burt said, taking a step toward Blaine.

Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine released his hold around his waist and stepped toward his father. Blaine's eyes had shifted over as he barred his fangs at Burt. Burt took two steps back, his eyes widening in fear.

"As Kurt was saying," Blaine said, his voice dangerously even. "My name is Blaine, I am a vampire, and your son_ is_ my soul mate."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's waist, instantly calming the vampire. Blaine's eyes shifted back to normal and his fangs drew in as he took his place next to Kurt once more. Burt glanced back and forth between them and Carole, a new wave of fear settling in. What exactly was going on with his son?

"Burt, honey," Carole said softly, walking over to her husband's side. "We need to talk to you about what's going on but you need to stay calm," Burt looked over at her but said nothing. "Please, Burt. Let's have a seat and we'll talk."

"I'd rather stand," Burt said defiantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Dad," Kurt said, his voice pleading. "Can you just please sit down? We'll explain everything," he assured him.

Burt huffed in aggravation but took a seat at the table nonetheless. Carole released a small sigh of relief as she sat in the seat next to Burt. Kurt and Blaine sat down in the two remaining seats and Finn sat on the couch, both worried and eager to see everything unfold.

"What exactly is going on here, son?" Burt asked, his voice wavering nervously. "How did you meet this…man?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but stopped when Blaine's hand rested on top of his knee. "Perhaps it would be best if you told Mr. Hummel about Celine before we tell him our part, Carole," Blaine suggested, though his tone was demanding.

Burt blanched. Who the hell did this guy think he was ordering his wife around? He turned to look at Carole, waiting for her to say that Celine had died when she was younger. He was surprised when instead Carole nodded at Blaine before turning her attention on him.

"I lied to you, Burt," Carole started. "I lied when I told you that Celine died when she was college. She didn't die. She was turned."

"Carole, I don't understand," Burt said, shaking his head.

"Celine met a man named Caleb during Spring Break one year. A man she thought was going to be nothing but a casual fling. What she didn't know was that this man was a vampire and her soul mate," Carole said smiling softly at the memory of her sister. "You see, once they realized what they were to one another, there was no way of separating them. Celine was completely devoted to him and he would do anything to be with her. Their love was so deep and so true that no one, not her friends nor our parents, could keep them apart. Not that they didn't try. Her friends didn't like how possessive Caleb was with her and she lost them all when she refused to leave him. But none of them knew the truth about Caleb. They didn't understand that she was his soul mate."

"You know, you keep saying that, _soul mate_, and I just…"Burt trailed off, his head reeling with information he didn't understand.

"When a human is turned by a vampire who is not their mate, they lose their soul," Blaine explained. "And only when a vampire meets their soul mate is when their soul is returned to them."

"And how does a vampire meet their soul mate?" Burt questioned, though he still didn't exactly understand.

"A kiss," Carole continued. "All it takes is a simple kiss for a vampire to realize that they've found their soul mate. Or at least that's what Celine told me," Carole looked at Blaine for assurance and he gave a nod. "My parents, they wouldn't accept that Caleb was meant to be Celine's. She told our parents everything and they refused to listen to her. They believed that Caleb had bewitched her into being his slave and they tried desperately to keep them apart. Tried and failed. The more they forbid her to see him, the more desperate she became, and eventually, she was gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Burt asked.

"Just that. I woke up one morning and she was gone. She left me a simple note saying that she was running away with Caleb and that she would never return," Carole wiped a stray tear away before continuing. "I never saw her again, Burt. My parents told everyone that she was kidnapped by Caleb. They searched everywhere for her and eventually they gave up and decided that me must be dead. I grew up not knowing what truly happened. I lived my life thinking that my sister abandoned me for a man she barely knew. Then, one day, not long after Finn's twelfth birthday, Celine showed up at my doorstop, looking exactly like she had when she was 20. Caleb had turned her not long after they disappeared and they are still together to this day, roaming the world somewhere."

Burt turned to Kurt and Blaine. He noticed how close they were sitting. He could see how worried Kurt was and he could tell that Blaine was almost daring him to keep them apart. "My son is your soul mate? You've kissed my son and now you want to what? Spend the rest of eternity with him?" Before Blaine could answer though, Burt continued. "You're willing to throw your entire life away, Kurt? Because this…this _vampire_ has told you he's your soul mate? What if he's wrong? What if five, ten years down the line he finds someone else who he thinks is his soul mate?!" he asked angrily.

"I assure you, Mr. Hummel that it does not work that way," Blaine said, steeling his anger. Burt may be Kurt's father but he was _his_ soul mate and no one was allowed to speak to Kurt like that.

"Well then, _vampire_, explain to me how it works," Burt demanded.

Blaine ignored Burt's tone and turned a sweet smile to Kurt. "Love, when we first kissed, what was it like?"

Kurt blushed lightly at the memory. "It was like…like I could breathe for the first time. I felt like my entire world was flipped upside down."

Blaine turned to Burt. "I was turned over 500 years ago, Mr. Hummel. For 500 years, my heart didn't take a single beat. I forgot what it was like to truly feel. Then, a few days ago when I met your son, for the first time in centuries, I felt vulnerable, and when we kissed, it was like I was awoken all over again. My heart started beating once more because Kurt is my soul mate, my missing puzzle piece."

Burt held Blaine's gaze for a moment before suddenly standing up. "I think you and I should talk in private, Blaine."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Carole, Finn, Kurt, you three stay here," Burt said before towards the door.

"Dad!"

"It's ok my love," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead. "I'm going to go talk with your father. You stay here. Everything's going to be fine."

Kurt wanted to protest but all too quickly, Blaine was no longer by his side and stepping outside with his dad.

* * *

Blaine followed Burt out to the lake. He had no clue what Burt was up to but he sincerely hoped that Burt wasn't going to try and keep them apart. He didn't want to have to be forced into taking Kurt away the way Caleb had done with Celine. Just as they reached the docks, Burt turned a hard glare on Blaine.

"What have you done to my son?" Burt demanded.

"I haven't done anything the fates hadn't already intended," Blaine answered evenly.

"Oh cut the crap," Burt huffed. "Enough with this soul mate bullshit. What have you done to him?"

"Were you not listening to your wife when she told you of her sister?" Blaine asked, his eyes shifting over. He took a menacing step forward but Burt stood his ground. "Kurt is my soul mate as I am his. We belong together. This isn't some trick and I have not charmed your son. If anything, he's charmed me. There aren't enough words to describe how utterly devoted and in love I am with him," Burt had to step back. The intensity behind Blaine's eyes becoming too much to handle. Blaine stepped with him though, unwilling to back down. "And I promise you, Burt Hummel, I swear to you that if you try and keep us apart, I will take him away and you will never see him again."

"You wouldn't," Burt challenged. "I'm sure you know how much family means to Kurt. You wouldn't force him to leave."

Blaine smiled dangerously, his fangs peering out. "I wouldn't have to. Kurt and I are bound to one another. If I were to leave him for too long, he would become physically and mentally ill. His heart and his soul would desperately call out for me. His body would collapse from being denied my blood. The bond would eventually force Kurt to seek me out and then you'd still lose him, only this time it would be more dangerous because in his desperation to find me, he'd act instinctively and possibly end up dead. Is that what you want for your son? To torture him to the point of turning him mad?"

Burt shook his. "Of course that's not what I want!"

"Then accept this," Blaine said, pulling his fangs in and forcing his eyes to shift to normal. "Accept that I belong to Kurt just like he belongs to me."

Burt closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "So, what now? Are you going to turn him? Is he going to live with you and I only ever see him every once in a while?" Burt asked, his voice breaking.

"No, he won't be living with me. At least not yet," Blaine said, softening his tone. "He's going to finish high school and have as normal of a life as possible. He'll even go to college I'm sure. As far as my turning him, I'd like to wait until he's reached my age but ultimately it's his choice."

"And how old are you exactly?" Burt wondered.

"I was 25 years old when I was turned," Blaine told him and Burt nodded, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "I want Kurt to continue living for as long he can. I want him to enjoy as many humanly things possible before truly entering my world. I love your son, more than you could possibly imagine. All I could ever want is for him to happy and safe."

"Is he safe with you?" Burt asked seriously. "You're a vampire, the undead, the most dangerous creature in existence. Is he actually safe with you?"

Blaine contemplated the question for a moment before answering. "I won't lie to you, Mr. Hummel. Kurt will be in danger for the rest of his life because of my past. But I assure you that_ I_ would never be a danger to him. I will do anything to keep him safe and away from those who wish me dead."

"Are there a lot of…people or other vampires that wish you dead?" Burt asked worriedly.

Blaine gave him an apologetic smile and nodded. "It's been a very long 500 years, Mr. Hummel. I have my enemies."

Burt sighed deeply. "And there's nothing I can do about this, is there? This is it? My son, my Kurt, is yours now?"

"Yes. He's mine now," Blaine said resolutely.

"Well then…ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok," Burt nodded. "Losing my first wife was hard enough. I won't lose my son. If that means I need to accept this, then I will. I mean, I don't understand it and I'm scared as hell, but I won't keep you apart."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

Burt waved dismissively. "Don't thank me. Just take care of my son."

"Of course, Mr. Hummel."

"And call me Burt," Burt said with an eye roll. "We're practically in-laws now," he said with a nervous laugh.

"As you wish, Burt," Blaine said softly.

Burt sighed, his heart heavy with worry. "Let's get back in there before Kurt starts freaking out. He tends to panic quickly."

Blaine smiled fondly. "I've noticed," he said with a chuckle before they walked back to the cabin.

* * *

The moment Blaine and Burt walked inside, a near frantic Kurt was at Blaine's side. "Is everything ok? What did you two talk about? He's not going to try and keep us apart is he? You aren't going to try and keep us apart are you?" Kurt directed the last question at his father who couldn't help but smirk at Kurt's panicked face.

"No son, I'm not going to keep you and Blaine apart," Burt assured him softly. "I would never be so cruel to keep you away from your soul mate."

Kurt threw his arms around his father's neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

Burt glanced at Blaine who was watching Kurt adoringly. "You're welcome, son."

"So, what now?" Kurt asked, backing away from the embrace and stepping to Blaine's side.

"Now, I am going to de-gut these fish and throw them on the grill," Burt said with a nod. "I take it you'll be staying, Blaine?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you if it was alright that I took Kurt home with me tonight," Blaine said with a smile. "My friends have been dying to meet him and I don't think they're going to be patient for much longer. I would hate to subject you to their crazy," he said with a good natured laugh.

Burt stood stunned for a moment. He hadn't expected Blaine to have other vampire friends and he certainly hadn't expected Blaine to ask permission for anything. Burt got the feeling that if Blaine really wanted to take Kurt away for the night, he would, no matter what Burt's answer was. The fact that Blaine had asked though showed him that Blaine at least had enough respect for him as Kurt's father.

"Sure, Blaine. Kurt can stay with you tonight," Burt said. Kurt's face broke out into a huge smile.

"I'll have him home to you tomorrow afternoon," Blaine assured him before turning his attention to Kurt who was practically bouncing with excitement. "Why don't go pack an overnight bag, love?"

"Ok," Kurt said excitedly before running off to his room.

Burt waited a few seconds before following. He walked into the boys' room, closing the door behind him. "Kurt-"

Kurt cut his father off though, throwing his arms around Burt's neck once more. "Thank you so much, Dad! You have no idea how much it means to me that you're accepting this."

"I won't lie to you son, I'm scared. But I can't do what Carole's parents did to Celine. I won't put you through that," Burt said quietly.

"And that is why you are the most amazing dad on this entire planet!" Kurt said, stepping away. "I know this is a lot to take in but he's really wonderful, Dad."

"I'm sure he is bud," Burt sighed. "Just be careful. I'm sure it's exciting being with him but please, be careful."

"I will," Kurt promised.

"Good," Burt nodded. "Another thing, Blaine said something outside about you and his blood. Have you…"

"I…yes," Kurt stammered. "Yes, I've drank his blood just like he's drank mine. It's part of the bonding process."

"Part of? What's the other part?" Burt asked, his brow raised. Kurt pursued his lips together, a deep blush coloring his cheeks. Burt put his hands in the air in surrender and shook his head. "You know what, I don't wanna know."

Kurt smiled warmly at his father. He was lucky to have such an amazing man by his side. "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kiddo. I'll let you know get your things ready. Just…"

"Be careful," Kurt nodded. "I will." Burt sighed, kissing Kurt's forward lightly before walking out of the room.

* * *

A/N: It'll be a few days before the next chapter because I'm still editing it.


End file.
